


worthy

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't take it seriously, Other, but i like this fic, it's very lighthearted, this is pretty much crack ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back)





	worthy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure where in the mcu timeline this fits into because thor still has mjolnir but loki got the character development and the team is still together?? this is literally just me bending the mcu to my will also it’s a mess and based on a text post which I can’t quite find.

Tony pointedly ignores the giggles and hushed whispering behind him. The two teenagers behind him are up to no good and frankly, he hasn’t ingested enough caffeine to deal with the consequences of their actions yet so maybe, just maybe, if he ignores it, it’ll go away. It doesn’t.

The two teenagers being you and one Peter Parker. He doesn’t regret taking the two of you under his wing, not really. The man harbors a secret soft spot for you both, even if he won’t admit it (he did once and you’re determined to hear him say it again). The whole team loves you, you like to say. Peter tells you off when you say that nonchalantly, so self assured, but it helps reinforce your confidence that you actually do matter to the team when you see Steve shaking his head smiling at your remark or tony hiding his behind a cup of his ‘special’ blend that Pepper had tricked him into thinking was actual coffee when in actuality was decaeffeinated or Sam and Bucky teasing you.

You absolutely adore them all and you know Peter does too. You’ve seen his impressions of Thor. The gentle giant had roared with laughter when you’d shown him those videos, and you’d spent the week hiding behind him when Peter caught wind of what you’d done. When Loki joins the compound, he receives the same reverence and affection you show all the team. He’s absolutely shocked the moment he meets you and Peter, both beaming with hands out politely to shake his and brimming with curiosity about life on Asgard from another point of view. You think it’s when you and Peter defend him against something someone says that his approval of you is sealed.

The rest of the team regard your relationship with the tricker with bemusement, not understanding how their youngest members,  _still in high school!_  Bruce had said, had come to form a close relationship with the very man who destroyed half of New York City. You don’t try to justify it, other than acknowledging his reforming. The thought that his change of behavior doesn’t bring back all the dead people lingers in your mind sometimes.

And so it brings you here, snickering behind Tony while nudging Peter and whispering to him, arguing about who should do it first. When you win three rounds of rock, paper, scissors, you smile as the brown haired boy scowls in defeat and reaches down, steadying himself.

His grip around Mjolnir’s handle is tight, fingers curled around it. It all happens so fast, and before you know it, you’re letting out a little scream of laughter and Tony’s turning around so fast you swear you hear his neck snap.

In his belief that he wouldn’t be able to lift the hammer, your Peter had pulled with all his strength and you’d watched in surprise as the weapon lifted up off the ground with ease and velocity, colliding with the boy’s forehead and knocking him unconscious. He lands on the floor with a loud thump, head lolling slightly. Staring at him for a second, you process what has just occurred and burst into peals of laughter, realising the hilarity of the situation.

Tony rushes over and you’re hardly able to breathe, beside yourself with giggles, let alone answer the questions he’s asking. There are tears streaming down your face and your stomach is starting to hurt but everytime you start to calm down, you look at Peter and start up again.

Eventually, the older man manages to get an answer out of you and rolls his eyes as he hands you an ice pack. You suspect he had already known the answer, simply wanting to hear it to confirm that Peter, dear, sweet, stupid Peter had actually  _knocked himself out with Thor’s hammer_. You giggle, holding the ice pack to his head.

When Peter regains consciousness a few minutes later you help him up, silently reminding yourself to get the footage from F.R.I.D.A.Y..

It would go perfectly in the file of blackmail worthy footage you had on Peter.

 


End file.
